A Penchant for the Devil
by ishkaw
Summary: Professor Charles Xavier finds himself with a secret fixation for one of his students and must come to grips with the depths of his obsession before it consumes both him and his unaware student. The student is male, so if this disturbs, please move on.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Warnings**: This fic deals with improper feelings towards a male student and is meant to be creepy and disturbing (hope I achieved that).

Prof X is might be somewhat OOC in this, but I try my best to keep him IC while at the same time giving him this little problem. Reviews and concrit on how to make him more IC or on anything else welcomed. Please, no flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Penchant for the Devil**

He sat there in the entrance to the room, silhouetted by the light pouring in from the hallway. He briefly scanned over all the students' and teachers' minds, checking again that everyone in the mansion was asleep and would remain so for awhile. Satisfied with his results, he wheeled his chair into the dark, spacious room. Only a trickle of moonlight that entered through a gap in the parted drapery lit a small patch on the floor. This provided just enough light for him to conduct his secret obsession.

He rolled over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping figure. With a light touch of his mind, he deepened the slumbering student's sleep, making sure that nothing would wake the sleeping teen. Then, he slowly pulled down the blankets off the figure and leaned back and observed the rise and fall of the fur-covered body with each breath. His eyes traced over the rest of the unusual body, taking in small details, noticing the pronounced sway of the back and how the dark fur grew shorter around the face and extremities. Charles knew, though, how soft that fur was, despite its shortness. He knew because this nightly excursion of his had been going on for the last few weeks. He also knew how wrong it was, but he couldn't stop himself from coming each night.

Charles didn't know exactly what triggered his small obsession. Maybe it had always been there when he first laid eyes on physically and mentally burned Kurt Wagner. Kurt was truly unusual looking, with his demonic appearance, and Charles felt his heart go out to this child who had already suffered so much at the hands of others. When he first explained his Institute for Gifted Children to Kurt, he felt an emotion he attributed to joy at being able to help a mutant that so desperately needed it. His heart soared when Kurt accepted his invitation, but he never expected where his true feelings lied.

It took awhile for him to realize just exactly what he was feeling, something he would find humorous as a telepath if the situation wasn't so wrong. At first, he would find himself just staring at Kurt, something he chalked up to wanting to understand his physiology. Then when he found his thoughts turning to how beautiful a creature Kurt was, he again just passed that on as his reaction to Kurt looking different from everyone else. After all, who doesn't admire unique, unfamiliar things. Still, after weeks had passed and he still found his eyes drawn to Kurt whenever he was in the room, he started doubting himself. Then his very thoughts betrayed him, and he would find his mind wandering about the blue-furred boy ever so often.

Of course, Charles was not considered a counselor and mentor to his X-men for nothing, and he realized where his thoughts were heading and decided that he simply had to suppress them and they'd disappeared. A foolish notion, but one that he thought was the safest route with such immoral feelings. And obviously this method didn't work, as he found himself once again in Kurt's room.

It was probably about two weeks ago, when his secret forays into Kurt's room started. It all began because of a Danger Room session mishap. He remembered as he was watching from the observation deck, his eyes mostly following the lithe agility of Nightcrawler, when his attention was drawn to Cyclops's cry of pain when a laser hit him from behind. Though Cyclops's shoulder was only grazed, he was still off balance and would've been hit square in the back if Nightcrawler hadn't ported right in front of him, taking the brunt of the attack, and falling painfully into Cyclops. Charles felt a quick stab of worry at his heart at seeing Nightcrawler hurt. The session was then quickly ended, with Logan swiftly carrying Kurt to Hank and the med lab.

Once Hank had cleaned and bandaged the wound, he cleared out the hovering teens who waved goodbye to Kurt. Scott was the last to leave, feeling responsible that his carelessness had caused Kurt to get injured. Kurt, of course, waved off Scott's worries, telling him it wasn't his fault. Hank wanted Kurt to remain the night in the med lab just in case any complications arose. Once Charles had ascertained that Kurt was alright, he left the lab, trying to get his adrenaline and worry under control.

Later that night, Charles had told himself he was just going to the infirmary to make sure Kurt was doing fine. It was his duty as head of the X-men and as mentor to each of student. Only the dim light from the equipment lit the room, and Charles, not wanting to wake Kurt, left the lights off. He watched Kurt sleep the whole night, finding some perverse joy and a sense of relief in the watching his student sleep. And that was what started his nightly visits. Charles found he couldn't help himself, as if he was drawn by some inexplicable force to Kurt's bedroom each night.

At first, he tried to resist the temptation, but each time he would think about watching Kurt asleep that night in the med lab, and each time he would give in to his desire. He always made sure that everyone in the Mansion was sound asleep and then would creep up to Kurt's room.

Still, he fond himself smiling and taking pleasure in being the only one to know of the idiosyncrasies in Kurt's sleeping pattern. Charles noticed Kurt also had a tendency to sleep on his stomach, his head turned usually towards the doorway, away from the moonlight escaping into the room from the balcony's french doors. Another thing that amused Charles was Kurt's tail. Kurt's tail never stopped moving when he was awake, each movement a key to how he was feeling. If he was feeling playful, then the tail would be swinging right to left, when mischievous, the tail would hang low and move slowly, and when guilty or sad, the tail could be found wrapped tightly around his leg, almost as if giving himself a comforting hug. The only time it ever remained still was when Kurt was severely depressed, then he would just let it hang limply. This was true even in sleep. Usually, the tail mostly just tapped its spade lightly against the sheets, making a quiet rhythm throughout the room. When the dream intensified, the tail would begin a faster beat, and if the dream turned into a nightmare, which it often did, the tail would thrash wildly about under the sheets.

This is actually what first caused Charles to touch Kurt during one of his nighttime excursions. All he was intending to do was to calm Kurt down through his touch and with a little prod of his mind. Instead, he found himself running his hands through Kurt's back fur, feeling the softness underneath his touch. True, it did have the effect of calming Kurt down, but Charles found he couldn't remove his hand, not until he had his fill. Before he ventured further, he reached out with his mind, making sure that Kurt would not wake up from his administrations. He then ran his hand down Kurt's spine, feeling the ridges through the thick coat of blue fur. He then found himself raising his hand and skimming it through Kurt's dark, long hair, letting it glide between his fingers. Then he came to his senses.

What was he doing! This was his student, someone who trusted him and respected him. He was not this type of man. He was well-educated and had firm principles, leading him to split from Erik and to create the X-men. And this is what he had succumbed to? No. He would not permit himself to fall like this. With a disgusted look at his hand, he gave an apologetic look to Kurt, who slipped on oblivious, and then quickly rolled himself to his office where he could berate himself for his stupidity and his perversion.

And what happened to him the next day? All he could think about was Kurt and his soft fur, and the way he seemed so peaceful after Charles had eased away his nightmares. Charles could barely get through breakfast without giving himself away from his desire to just stare at Kurt. He noticed Logan giving him strange looks, but Charles just passed it off his strange behavior as worry over his students. Luckily, it was a school day and Charles was able to keep his mind of his obsession for awhile.

That night, though, he found himself again in Kurt's bedroom. Again, he found himself touching Kurt, and reveling in the soft fur. Finally, after months of watching and suppressing his desire, he gave in and let himself have a little fun exploration. He ran his hands over Kurt's own three-fingered hands, measuring the thickness of each one and wondering what exactly made Kurt able to stick to walls. He found the softest patch of fur on Kurt, on the tips of his ears. Lastly, and not because he was saving what he wanted the most to do for last, he was not so childish for that of course, he found himself stopping the little beat of Kurt's tail as he ran his hands down it. At first, Charles was alarmed, thinking his concentration had slipped and Kurt had awoken, but no Kurt slept silently on as the tail wrapped itself around Charles's hands.

Each night, Charles would satisfy his curiosity by exploring more of Kurt. He even gave in to the strange urge to put the tip of the tail inside his mouth, which of course, left him with blue furs inside his mouth. And just recently did he feel brave enough, or perhaps he should say he felt that he had crossed so many lines already, why not one more, that he partially divested Kurt of his boxers and examined where the tail began and how it was connected.

That was just last night, and he had spent the whole day thinking over his action, feeling more disgusted with himself but strangely excited at the same time. He knew he was loosing it and each night he crossed more and more boundaries that he was afraid that one night he would take it too far to ever forgive himself. He was probably actually already at that point, but he didn't want to fall into a deeper self-loathing. This had to stop. Absolutely.

Determination flashed in his eyes. He clenched his fist and swore to himself no more.

Charles put a hand to his head as he continued to watch Kurt breath. He was pitiful, not even having the willpower to resist his horribly wrong, immoral, God what was he doing, desire. With a hopeless sigh, he placed his hands in Kurt's hair, and then ran them all the way down to the tip of the tail. Charles sighed, but this time in pleasure. He did this again and again and was startled when he heard a low hum coming from Kurt. Charles couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face. Kurt was purring. No one else knew that Kurt could do this, no one else had touched Kurt like him to make him feel so relaxed and soothed. Charles bet Kurt hadn't let himself relax so far in front of the others because he didn't want anyone discovering his little secret. But now Charles knew and he knew that any reserve he had about coming again the next night was gone. Charles couldn't resist his newfound ability to elicit this reaction in Kurt. Charles continued to run his hands down Kurt's backside, his rear and tail throughout the night with a small smile of delight on his face.

Charles let Kurt's room before anyone else woke up in the mansion and silently wheeled back to his room for a few hours of rest before breakfast. He would sleep in his office later as he had been doing the past few weeks, always with his mind on high alert should someone approach his office.

At breakfast, Charles couldn't help his good mood carry over from last night, and hummed a bit to himself as he buttered his toast and watched the students drag themselves in for breakfast. Scott, being Mr. Responsible and Team Leader, was the first one down and greeted the Professor and Logan with a hello as he grabbed some eggs and toast. Next, surprisingly, was Kitty who phased in from the ceiling, miraculously beating Evan down. It seemed, though, that she was only semi-awake as she started to pour coffee onto her cereal. Not long after, Evan came barging into the room, heading straight for the gallon of milk set aside especially for him. Charles tried to his disappointment as each student that appeared was not Kurt. Finally, after Rogue had shown up glaring daggers at Kitty for blaring her pop music so early, Kurt ported in, greeted everyone _guten Morgen_, and begin his daily feast for one. Charles didn't even notice when Jean wandered in, too consumed with watching but pretending not to watch Kurt.

As the teens left for school, Charles let out a small sigh of disappointment as he rolled towards his office for some much needed sleep. Suddenly, he felt himself lifted from his chair and slammed against the hallway wall. The pictures rattled in their frames from the force of the impact.

"What've you been up to, Chuck!"

Charles shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused in on Logan who was holding him up against the wall.

"Answer me," Logan growled.

"Logan, I assure you, I haven't done anything – " Charles was cut off as he was slammed back into the wall.

"I can smell him on you, Chuck. I've been smellin' it for awhile. Thought nothing of it at first, thought that maybe you'd just been spending extra time with him. But now, you reek of Elf, and I want to know _why_," Logan by now was so close to Charles, Charles could smell the coffee from breakfast on his breath.

"Logan, if you would put me down, then I'd be happy to explain everything to you in my office," Charles, putting on his best I am the Kind, Wise Leader, placated with Logan.

Logan snarled but returned Charles to his chair anyway. Accepting that as acquiesce, Charles wheeled into his office, his mind going a mile a minute on how he was to get out of this.

Logan slammed the heavy, wooden door behind him, causing Charles to jump. "I want explanations, Chuck, and I want them now," Logan demanded. "You're always tired lately, don't think I didn't notice your little afternoon naps, and now you smell like you spent the night with the Elf," Logan crossed his arms, waiting for Charles's elucidation.

With a sigh, Charles realized had no choice, so as he rambled excuses to Logan, he quietly began to pry at Logan's mind to make him forget his suspicions.

A loud bang caused Charles to lose his concentration. Logan had put a large dent into the wood-paneled wall, and was now looking like he was about to let lose his infamous berserker's rage against Charles. "You mess with my mind and I am outta here," Logan threatened to which Charles just gave him a patronizing look, after all how many times had Logan left on his own only to return again. But Logan wasn't done yet, "and I'm taking the kid with me."

Charles lowered his eyes at this threat and remained silent, the only clue giving away his feelings was a tightening of his fists. If Logan had any doubts in his mind before, now he was certain that there was something going on between Charles and Kurt, and he highly doubted that Kurt knew anything about it.

Logan breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, telling himself he was probably blowing things out of proportion. He unclenched his fists he hadn't even realized he had been tightening, "I'm gonna go get Ororo and Hank, and then we're gonna sit down and have a nice chat about what the hell's been going on." With that, Logan turned and opened the office door with such strength it almost fell off its hinges.

Charles could only sit, slightly stunned, realizing that his secret was most likely going to be revealed to his most trusted friends. He couldn't think of any way to get around it and he knew that his obsession was getting out of hand and had to be controlled if not stopped. He could by the time Logan returned with Hank and Ororo, come up with a feasible lie, but then his obsession would spiral out of control the longer he left it alone. And with another telepath in the Institute with her powers still developing, Charles could always slip and have Jean discover his secret on her own. No, Charles had to tell his friends. The first step in fixing a problem was admitting you had one, right? The problem was, Charles just didn't know whether he wanted his problem to go away or not.

XXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you did or have any comments.

This was going to be a one-shot but kinda got out of hand, and I'm not 100 sure of where I'm going with it but I'll get there.


End file.
